This invention relates to an improved load cell apparatus and method. In particular, this invention relates to a load cell apparatus and method for use in harsh industrial environments.
The art of load cells is well developed. The use of load cells to assist in determining the weight of objects placed upon or supported by load cells greatly assists users in the weighing process. A difficulty arises when load cells are used in harsh industrial environments where the sensitive load cells of the prior art are overwhelmed. For example, to date, the use of load cells in the scrap metal industry is essentially non-existent. The reason for this is that both the machines used in the environment, i.e. grappling crane or a magnetic lift, and the materials being lifted i.e. huge pieces of scrap metal, place extraordinary strain on the delicate load cell mechanism.
A drawback to the load cell systems known in the art is that they are not sufficiently robust to be used in extreme environments. Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a load cell apparatus and method which is capable of use in the harshest environment. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved load cell apparatus and method capable of withstanding extreme forces of impact and lift and still provide accurate load measurements.